


Jack and Kim Romantic First Time

by UltimateVicBlake



Category: Kickin' It
Genre: F/F, First Time, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateVicBlake/pseuds/UltimateVicBlake
Summary: This takes place somewhere season three where Jack and Kim are dating. what happens when two lovebirds are alone in the Wasabi Dojo together. Requested by Ks1999
Relationships: Jack Brewer/Kim Crawford
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Jack and Kim Romantic First Time

At the Bobby Wasabi Karate Dojo, Rudy has to leave early to pick up his mom from bingo night. He gives Jack the keys and asks him “Hey Jack, can you lock up dojo when you’re done here?” Jack tells Rudy “Sure thing” taking the keys. The gang continues to train all day until each member of the group leaves to go home. Almost closing time and the only people left at the dojo are Jack and Kim determine to out due each other. “Hey Jack, did you see that flying kick.” “Yeah, I saw it and it was pathetic. Let me show you how it's done.” Jack does his flying kick but fails to knock over the bob punching bang and falls on his but. “Yeah, you really showed me.” Kim mocking says. “I can show you a lot of things Kim.” Oh yeah flyboy like what.” Jack gets up and tells her “Like my incredible make-out skills.” Jack says being cool and suave. Kim is immediately flustered by Jack’s comment. Being a teenager her hormones are fired up, wanting to jump on Jack’s cock. “Um, it's getting late we should probably be going now.” “Wait Kim, I was thinking about us going to the movies on Saturday night.” “Uh-huh.” Kim says, desperately wanting to leave. “I was thinking of seeing…” Jack sees the anguish on her face and asks “are you okay?” Kim quickly says “Yeah, I just really need to get home. Bye Jack.” Kim quickly tries to get away but Jack quickly cuts in front of her and asks “wait, why is something wrong.” concern for her. “No no everything's fine.” Kim quickly thinks of an excuse “I think I just pulled a muscle during training and I really think I should get home to get some rest.” She tries to get away again but Jack steps in front of her and tells her “If that’s the case I can give you a massage.” he tells being a little flirtatious. He turns Kim around messaging her back shoulders and tells her “My uncle Benny said it was a great way to pick up girls.” Kim is incredibly turned on by Jack’s amazing shoulder massage but then snaps out of it and tells him “Thanks for the offer Jack but he really should be going before we get locked in the mall.” Jack agrees and starts to walk away. Kim, completely overwhelmed by her lust for Jack loses control of herself and quickly, aggressively grabs Jack by his collar and pulls him towards her kissing him with lots of passion.

Kim and Jack remove their Wasabi karate gi Jackets and shirts revealing Kim wearing a striped pink and white bra. “Wait, Jack before we go further, I’m a virgin.” Jack tells her “So am I.” Kim sincerely asks “I’m not pushing you into this am I?” Jack answers “No, Kim. I want to be with you. I want to lose my virginity to you.” Kim kisses Jack as she goes down on him. Kissing his lips down to his chin, continuing down to his pecs down to his abs, and finally down to his waist. She faces Jack’s crotch which has a huge bulge that desperately wants to get out of his pants. As Kim wraps her hands around Jack's big warm dick taking it out of his pants her heart races. Kim's eyes widen when she looks upon it, being this her first time seeing a dick. She takes a moment to smell Jack's cock all over. Jack, weirdly confused by this action asks “Kim what are you doing.” “Sorry, I'm just I just checked by the sight of your dick.” “Really?” Jack says flatter “Take it easy big boy, I'm just saying, I never seen let alone hold an actual the only dick before. I've ever seen them is when I watching porn on my laptop pleasuring myself with my cute little vibrator.” Jack looks and says intriguely “Cute little vibrator?” “Shut up” she responds. She starts licking Jack’s dick saying“It tastes a bit salty” Jack deeply fazed by this ask “Is that a bad thing” concerned that he has an undesirable dick. Kim smiles and says “No, I just didn’t know what I was expecting, that’s all.” Kim then lifts Jack’s cock up, licking the shaft from his balls to his head, continuing licking and sucking the side of Jack’s dick going back and forth on his shaft holding it like it was a corn cob. She then spits on it while jerking him off with her right hand and with her left hand she moves her hair to the side of her head locking eyes with Jack both staring at each other passionately. She continues sucking on the whole thing bobbing her head back and forth enjoying Jack’s tremendous dick in her mouth. Suck on my ball.” Jack asks of Kim to which ravishes on with her lips wrapped around Jack’s sack, she moves her tongue around each testicle. She then sucks on his sack then pulling back creating a popping sound each time she does it. She continues switching sucking on Jack’s cock and sucking on his balls. Kim slowly subconsciously gets Jack’s dick deeper down her throat to cause her to deepthroat it. She gags on Jack’s dick as it’s constantly going down her throat. Jack wanting Kim to go even deeper grabs her face and face fucking her, forcing it down even deeper till he is balls deep inside of her mouth. “*Blarg* *blarg* *blarg* *blarg*” He holds Kim in place for a moment causing her to spit up a ridiculous amount of thick gooey saliva, and then releasing her to get some air. He does this to her a few more times, abusing Kim's throat until he lifts her up to her feet.

Jack then removes his pants and underwear and rips Kim’s bra off and starts devouring her luxurious breast. Kiss-sucking them, squeezing, and pulling on them Jack was infatuated with Kim’s boobs. Kim Smiles and moans “Ohhh. mmmm. Jack.” as Jack plays with her young vibrant tits. Jack squeezes both of your tits as he sloppily sucks kisses areolas rapidly flicking her nipples with his drooling tongue. “Aaahhh.” Jack then turns Kim around and has her leaning against the Bob punching dummy as he pulls down Kim's pants. Jack kneels down to Kim's ass and manhandles it, gripping and stretching it, slapping it around, groping her beautiful round ass as he kisses it. He then pulls down her panties to see her lovely pussy and her marvelous asshole. Kim removes her pants and panties around her ankle and Jack feels up on her ass crack massaging both her pussy and butthole. Jack buries his face in Kim's ass eating her asshole out digging his tongue deep in there kissing and drooling all over it. He then sits in her ass and fingers it as he now eats out her pussy. Licking it, making it all wet and sloppy. Then he looks up and down her ass pussy to ass whole for a few times. Jack gets up and slides his dick slowly inside Kim's butt hole. “Ohhh, Ohhh, Jack you’re going in so deeeep!” “Yeah better than that itty bitty vibrator you have right?” “Aahhh! shut up” Jack ass fuck Kim as she still leaning on, holding the Bob punching dummy. Jack stuff. Kim's ass hole stretching it out making Kim moan “Ohhhh Fuuuck Mee!” as she thrust her ass keeping in sync with Jack's movement.

Jack then lays on the ground on the map of the Wasabi dojo sets on his dick with her pussy and rides him, leaning down on his chest as she has her ass bouncing on him like it was a pogo stick as Jack spreads her ass and spanks it. Jack then has Kim sit up so Jack can fuck her nice and good. Holding on to her hip Jack thrust his pelvis up towards her with great speed and intensity, pounding Kim's tight sensitive pussy. As Jack fuck’s her like a Jackhammer he looks at her seeing her beautiful face all scrunched up in pleasure, moaning out loud, taking the full force of his rock hard dick and watching her young vibrant tits bouncing wildly. Kim cries out “I’M GONNA CUUUM!!!!” but before she can Jack stops and picks her up. “What the fuck. Jack, what are you doing?” I’m not letting you cum yet.” “what? Why… Ahhh!” he turns her upside down Jack has Kim’s pussy in her face and Kim has Jack’s dick in her face. They both suck each other off. Jack licks inside Kim’s pussy and Kim hanging upside down gagging on Jack’s meaty cock with drools running over to her face. After a few minutes, Jack sits back down lying on the floor in the two are now in a position 69. The two now in a more comfortable position go wild on each other. Jack aggressively finger fucks her using three fingers and Kim rapidly deepthroats on him bobbing her head as fast as she can. The two climaxes on each other at the same time. Kim cums on Jack’s face, squirting him in his mouth and Jack cums on Kim's face covering her face with his semen. The two sit up and look at each other as the two savor this special moment between. “Wow, that was…” Jack says in amazement. “I know.” Kim confirms to Jack.

Kim licks some of the cum off her face. “Eek cum tastes weird.” “Really? What’s it taste like?” Kim swipes a piece of sperm on her finger “How about you taste it and find out.” and shoves it in Jack’s face, Jack quickly avoiding it. “Well, you better get that stuff off you. You don’t want people seeing you like this.” Jack tells her. “easy for you to say.” The two quickly get dress and Jack asks “So, any chance of this happening again.” “Yeah, I say there’s a chance Salad Tosser” Kim answers. The two lock up the dojo and leave the mall. “So how was I” Jack feeling pretty cocky. “You weren’t bad for your first time” Kim answer. “Eh, you weren’t bad yourself” Jack responds. The two continued to banter until they return home.


End file.
